Return to the Sea
Return to the Sea is Sara's image song. She sang this song to return a giant tsunami to the sea, which explains the song name as well. With this song, she saved the Mermaid Princesses from the tsunami wave. Lyrics |-|Japanese= おとぎ話　最後のページは 書きかえられて悲劇に変わり たったひとつ信じてた 人の心さえも見失う 愛も夢もまるで 砂のお城みたいなの はかなく壊れてゆくのよ それを望まなくたって だけど今も忘れられないの あなたがいつも歌ったメロディー 胸に響くたびいつか 戻れる気がするの　あの頃に きっときっと帰れるの つながれた鎖ふりはらい ふたつの世界が 結ばれた蒼い海へ 絶対！ 愛だけはすべてを乗り越える 運命決める星座も変えられる 消えてしまえ　臆病なウソ\も今も… 宝石のようにきらめく母なる海の 優しさと愛に包まれ生まれた ７つの命が見つめる夢がある だから私もここに来たの もう自分にウソ\つかない 守る人がいて 守る世界があるから きっと！ 見えなくて疑うのは弱さ 形のない愛を信じてたい やがて愛をこの手に感じる日まで… さざ波のベッドで目を覚ました朝に すべてが終わって始まるの 暖かく静かな光に包まれて 希望が満ちてる海に帰るの ほら　幸せの鐘が鳴って ７つの海が輝きだしたら 愛の奇跡を一番好きな あなたとふたり見つめたい そしてそっとキスをしてね |-|Romanji= Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta Hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau Ai mo yume mo marude Suna no oshiro mitai na no Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo Sore o nozomanakutatte Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka Modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni Kitto kitto kaereru no Tsunagareta kusari furiharai Futatsu no sekai ga Musubareta aoi umi e Zettai! Ai dake wa subete o norikoeru Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru Kiete shimae okubyou na uso mo ima mo... Houseki no you ni kirameku haha naru umi no Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta Nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no Mou jibun ni uso tsukanai Mamoru hito ga ite Mamoru sekai ga aru kara Kitto! Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa Katachi no nai ai o shinjitetai Yagate ai o kono te ni kanjiru hi made... Sazanami no BEDDO de me o samashita asa ni Subete ga owatte hajimaru no Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no Hora shiawase no kane ga natte Nanatsu no umi ga kagayaki dashitara Ai no kiseki o ichiban suki na Anata to futari mitsumetai Soshite sotto KISU o shite ne |-|English= The last page of a fairy tail Is rewritten, and changed into tragedy. I even lose sight of The one person I believed. Love and dreams are almost like A sand castle. They're fragile, and they crumble down Even if you don't wish for it. But even now, I still can't forget The melody you always sang. As it echoes in my heart, I feel as if Things will go back to they way were back then someday. I'm sure, I'm sure, it can return. I shake off the chains that were placed upon me, And the two worlds Are connected together in the blue ocean. Definitely! Only love can overcome anything It can even change the constellations that decide fate. It should just vanish, that cowardly lie, and the present too... Wrapped in the kindness and love of the Mother Sea, Who sparkles like a jewel, I was born. There is a dream that seven lives gaze upon. That is why I came here. I can't lie to myself anymore. Because I have a person to protect And a world to protect. Surely! To doubt someone with no proof is weakness. I want to believe in a love without a form Until the day I finally feel love in my hands... On the morning I awoke on a bed of ripples, Everything ended, and then began. Enveloping me in a warm, quiet light, Hope guides me, and I return to the sea. See, the bell of happiness is ringing. If the seven seas sparkle, I'd like to share the miracle of love Only with you, the one I love. And then softly kiss me, OK...? |-|Taiwanese Mandarin= 童話裡 的美麗 的溫馨 寫成詩 寫成謎 男和女 的結局　最後竄改成悲劇 還有愛 還相信　還曾經 是唯一 像城堡 在堆積　虛幻地崩解真心 如果夢 還堅定　我確定 不回憶 不沉醉 像背影　孤獨毫無表情 不想看見你的眼睛　我只想認認真真安安靜靜 沙灘上 的腳印　沒出席 在日記 沒現在 沒過去 沒未來　天空沒出現星星 像眼淚 像水滴　像真珠 像自己 想珍惜 想忘記　別想左右我情緒 哀與愁 悲與喜　忘不了 那旋律 在心底 還湧起　還像浪花四起 要讓快樂回到過去　那片海 為我還保留甜蜜 就像愛 就像童話 充滿力量　帶給你溫暖 釋放 那些時光　自由能讓快樂被解放 沮喪 讓它飄散　就只在乎無限地延長夢想 像寶石 在閃耀　像太陽 在微笑 像眼淚 在咆嘯　像真心全被刻意地套牢 壞不壞 好不好　是與非 在顛倒 是謊言 在燃燒　用傷口畫道記號 用微笑 去探照　用承諾 去尋找 而年少 剩多少　黎明只在破曉 幸福只浮現在嘴角　想完成就該不停地奔跑 就像愛 向前出發　迷失方向 不感到害怕 釋放 才能成長　懦弱圍繞 何時能到達 期望 只是理想　雖然我還像以前那麼地傻 一切結束後　決定放手　月光的溫柔在我心中 是不是夢 是不是風　還嚮往自由 白雲和天空溫度相同　有一道彩虹無影無蹤 回憶拼湊 光亮清透　能不能這樣放手 我說編織幸福夢 沉醉在其中 好多快樂　在雨中 我們兩個十指相扣 我說一起迎著風 為你覆頌承諾 揮動快樂 抱著我　這樣地深刻 像清晨地微風　我會繼續等～候～ |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Translation= The beauty and warmth in fairy tales, gets written into a poem, get written into a mystery. The ending of boys and girls, finally gets tampered into a tragedy. There's still love, there's still the belief , there's still the only one. Like a castle, all piled up, illusory disintegrating the true heart. If the dream, still insists, I'm sure, I won't think back. Not intoxicated, just like this back view, lonely and expressionless. Not wanting to look into your eyes, I just want to be serious and quiet. On the beach, the footprints, has not appeared in the diary. No present, no past, no future, no stars in the sky. Just like tears, just like water droplets, just like pearls, just like myself. I want to cherish it, I want to forget it, don't think about my emotions. Grief and sorrow, sadness and happiness, I can't forgot, that melody. It remains in the bottom of my heart, it starts to emerge, spraying in four directions like waves. Let happiness return to the past, let the sea keep the sweetness for me! Just like love, just like fairy tales, filled with power, and gives you warmth. Release, those times. Freedom can liberate happiness. Depression, just let it drift away, just care about extending your dreams infinitely! Just like a jewel that is shining, just like the sun that is smiling. Just like roaring tears, just like a true heart that is deliberately locked up. Is it bad? Is it good? Right and bad, is being reversed. These are lies being burned, drawing markings with wounds. Using a smile to search for light, use a promise to seek. And now how many years are left, how many years remain, it is only the breaking dawn. The happiness only appears at the corner of your mouth, if you want to finish it you should keep on running! Just like love, going forward, loses their sense of direction , and doesn't feel scared. You can only grow up if you release it, surrounded by weakness, when can I arrive there? Hope is just an ideal, even though I am just as foolish as before! After everything has ended, I decided to let go. The gentleness of the moonlight is in my heart. Is this a dream? Is this just wind? Still longing for freedom. The white clouds and the skies have the same temperature, there's a rainbow that disappears without a trace. Piecing the memories together, so bright and clear, can we just let go like this? I say, weaving a happy dream. Intoxicated in it, so much happiness. In the rain, both of our ten fingers interlocked together. I say, let's welcome the wind together. Commiting the promise for you. Waving our happiness, embracing me, profound like this. Just like the breeze in the morning, I’ll continue to ~wait. |-|Spanish= En la última página de un cuento de hadas, como una tragedia de nuevo al final se reescribió. Y de vista perdí el corazón de ese único ser en que siempre mi alma confió. El amor y los sueños no son nada más que castillos de arena efímeros y desmoronados ante ti, aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tú. Pero aún no he podido olvidar la canción que escuché, la que tú sin cesar no dejabas de cantar; cada vez que la oigo sonar pienso que puede ser que el ayer vuelva un día al regresar;y que voy a volver y de estas cadenas que hoy me someten con tantas penas, pronto me voy a liberar, volviendo a reencontrarme con el mar. Ya está claro, ya sé que el amor, superará cualquier bloqueo. Incluso, sé, que cambiará, nuestro destino sí lo creo. La mala estrella al fin, se apagará, la ignoraré, que venza mi deseo. En la última página de un cuento de hadas como una tragedia de nuevo al final se reescribió. Y de vista perdí el corazón de ese único ser en que siempre mi alma confió. El amor y los sueños no son nada más que castillos de arena efímeros y desmoronados ante ti, aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tú. Tú estas ciega, ante la verdad, dudar te nubla el pensamiento. Te inventas una realidad sobre un amor sin fundamento, supera, tu debilidad,no esperes más, se fuerte y toma aliento. Un amanecer me desperté. Y escuché las olas al romper, en la quietud, sentí que iba a renacer, con el cálido abrazo de esa luz del sol y su calor. A mi hondo mar regresaré la esperanza es mi motor. Cuando empiecen a sonar las campanas de la felicidad, y por fin brillen ya los siete mares. El milagro del amor, volveré a contemplar, con ese ser, al que yo amo y amaré, y al que suavemente un beso le podré dar. Videos Instrumental Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Female Songs Category:Songs Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Sara Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer